The Lost Soul
by RSSM
Summary: Brittany becomes a lost soul after getting run over on the way to see One Direction in concert. Not minding the death, Brittany is eager to move on, but something is holding her back to the real world. Stuck between dimensions, she has only a week to find some way to release her soul and move on or be lost forever.


****To my readers, first off I'd like to say I do not own the chipmunks, that is all owned by: Ross Bagdasarian (Jr.) and Janice Karmen, next I'd like to say that this story was requested by H. and is also my first chipmunk fanfiction I have written. I hope you enjoy the story!****

**Chapter 1**

I looked down at my broken body as the car's headlights faded down the street. Disrespectful little... ugh! Was I just like road kill to them? Like seriously, you ran me over at night and didn't bother to get out of the car to check on me? Who do you think you are? Well... yeah I know it's dangerous of me to be wandering around at night, especially since I'm small and such, but I just had to see One Direction in concert! I mean hello! Five totally hot guys singing with those amazing voices, who wouldn't want to see that? Guess I won't get the chance to though, maybe I should have listened to Dave when he told me I couldn't go.

I remembered back to that afternoon, right before the conversation I had with Dave. I was sitting in front of the TV, painting my nails the cutest shade of pink ever! Dave had the radio on and was doing paperwork in the kitchen while Alvin played some violent video game on the TV where you had to shoot zombies. He was good despite the controller being five times too big for his tiny paws.

Oh stupid me, I forgot to mention the fact that everyone in my house, but Dave, was a chipmunk, though that should be pretty obvious, I mean what human has paws? Or has a taste in nail polish? Or loves One Direction as much as I do? Anyways, there are six of us chipmunks in the house, me and Alvin, my two sisters and his two brothers.

"TAKE THAT ZOMBIE!" Alvin shouted as his gun blew off the head of another zombie.

The sound of the shot was so loud that it covered up the sound of the radio, and I almost missed them announce that One Direction was having a concert tonight in the park! Oh... my... god! My happiness was shattered as Alvin blew up another zombie and I quickly got mad.

"Alvin will you shut that annoying thing off?!" I snapped at him as he started to search for another zombie.

"How about you make me?" Alvin smirked and pressed the trigger button causing another loud bang.

"DAVE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to be heard over the shooting.

"ALVIN TURN THAT DOWN NOW!" Dave's voice echoed from the kitchen and I couldn't help but smile as Alvin turned down the volume. Sure Alvin was cute, in an annoying way, but did he ever ruffle my fur!

Oh well, I had more important matters to attend to, like bugging Dave about taking me to see the five hottest guys on the planet! Scrambling down from the couch, I quickly made my way into the kitchen in search of Dave. I found him sitting at the kitchen table with a stack of papers in front of him. From the bags under his eyes and the lines on his face, I could tell that he was tired and stressed. I stopped and studied him for a second. I'm sure a little beauty sleep would make those bags disappear, maybe with a little help of some powder. He'd need a special wrinkle cream for those lines on his face, I'd have to get some for him next time we went to the store.

"Dave!" I moved to the table and climbed up, careful not to step on the papers he had spread out everywhere.

"What is it?" Dave looked at me with tired eyes and I wondered why he wasn't getting his beauty sleep, I mean if I looked that bad I'd just die.

"One Direction is in town, can I go see them please please please?!"

"We don't have the money"

"But Dave I may never see them again!"

"They will be back in a few years"

"But they won't look as hot! Please Dave?"

"I'm sorry but"

"BUT DAVE!"  
"It's still a no. Now run along, I've got work to do"

My ears dropped and I scrambled down from the table and out of the kitchen. I couldn't believe he wasn't letting me see One Direction! I don't ask Dave for anything but clothes and magazines and makeup and trips to the spa and cute little accessories. Alvin always got everything he asked for, it just wasn't fair!

Wait... Alvin. My ears pricked up as I heard more shooting from the living room, maybe Alvin could help me get to the concert! I followed the sound of shooting to the living room, watching as Alvin got killed by a mob of zombies. As he started to choose weapons for the next round, I walked over.

"Hey Alvin" I smiled sweetly at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Alright what do you want?" God he knew me too well.

"There's a One Direction concert tonight in the park and Dave won't let me go" I said quickly, "And I know you can get me there"

Alvin stayed silent as he equipped his guy with a couple of sticks that looked harmless. Well if Alvin chose them they must be deadly, something that exploded or shot out a net or something crazy like that.

"I can help you sneak out but you're on your own after that" he said firmly, "Just be careful sneaking back in"

I threw my arms around him squealing with happiness, "Thank you! You're the best!"

"Awe don't be getting all mushy on me now" he shoved me off and hid a smile but I could see that he was pleased that he made me happy.

I smiled blushing and ran off to our bedroom all us chipmunks shared. I had to find something to wear tonight. It had to be sexy, but not too revealing. It had to be comfy but still stylish. Most importantly, it had to match my fur tone.

I tossed my clothes around the room until I found the cutest pink dress! It was a silk strapless dress that was a soft shade of pink. There were ties to keep it up, as silk is slippery on chipmunk fur. The dress itself was quite comfy and it clung to my small form in both a flattering and sexy way. This was definitively the dress that would catch One Direction's attention. I flopped back on the bed smiling, imagining the night ahead of me.

"Get up, or I'm not helping you sneak out" Alvin's voice filled my head as my eyes fluttered open slowly. I must have fallen asleep, a full stomach and a warm glass of milk can do that to a chipmunk.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, watching Alvin carefully. His eyes were dropping and his fur was messed up. God I hoped I didn't look like that, but then again I did manage to catch some sleep before the concert. The concert... my heart leaped at the thought of seeing One Direction all over again. I just couldn't wait! I quickly but quietly crawled out of my bed and got dressed as Alvin fumbled with the window. Did he seriously expect me to go out of the window in a dress? He had to be kidding me.

Alvin gave me a weird look before shaking his head. Was it just me or was there something like longing in his eyes? Nah, Alvin wasn't the type to wish for something, he always got what he wanted. I slowly moved over to him, holding my heels in my hand.

"Just go out the window and climb down, I'll leave the window open enough for you to get through in the morning, just be careful" Alvin helped me out onto the other side of the glass.

"Thank you Alvin" I smiled at him and quickly climbed down, eager to go to the concert.

I scampered down the side of the house until my paws touched the soft grass below. Letting out a breath, I let go of the house and backed up, watching as Alvin closed the window above. Excitement flowed through my body and I quickly walked from the house, not daring to run in case I started to sweat, sweating was so unattractive.

My paws brought me to the road, silent and empty in the night. Perfect, I could easily follow it to the park and to One Direction! Smiling, I walked in the middle of the road, putting on my high heels and starting towards the park. If the ground was uneven or something and I fell, at least I wouldn't fall into the mud and ruin my dress. I took another step, but my back paw wouldn't move off the road. I looked behind me and saw that my paw was stuck in a glob of bubblegum.

"EW!" I cried as I tried to free my paw, "hasn't anyone heard of a garbage can before?"

As I tried to free my paw, I felt the ground rumble. My ears pricked up and I looked down the road, seeing headlight racing towards me. My heart started to race as I tried harder to pull my paw free. They wouldn't hit me... they'd see me first... right? The car got closer and closer and my paw still wouldn't come free. I fumbled with the straps on my shoe, trying to get it off but it seemed to be stuck.

"This is what happens when a girl tries to look her best" I mumbled as the car came closer and closer.

I looked up then closed my eyes tightly, giving up on trying to escape. Maybe it would miss me... no, not likely, the tire was heading straight for me. As I waited for impact, I wished I hadn't asked Alvin for help.

I felt no pain, nothing hitting me, no impact. Slowly, I opened my eyes, seeing the road empty ahead of me. I looked down relieved, and realized I was floating off the ground, just above my body below. I froze, startled, then looked behind me to see the headlights disappear in the distance.

That was my body... that disrespectful human ran me over and didn't even stop. Even worse, he ruined my dress! I looked around the area, unsure of what to do. Wasn't there suppose to be a white light and a tunnel? Or maybe a fiery pit of doom would appear because I asked for Alvin's help. Maybe I was one of those ghosts off of the TV shows, I would only have a certain amount of time until I faded, or maybe if I stayed close to my body I would be alright until I could figure out a way to contact Dave and the rest.

I floated down to the road and sat, covering my face with my hands. I was lost, confused and, I hate to admit it, but terrified. I didn't want to be dead, I was too young to be dead. Even if it was my time to be dead, it didn't feel like I was dead, I mean I could feel the coldness of the road on my ghostly figure. Maybe I was just a... what would Dave call it? Oh yea, a lost soul.

I smiled as I waited for help, that was me, Brittany the lost soul.


End file.
